


Акцент

by Ipocrita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький почти-дженовый драббл</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акцент

Скотту кажется забавным, что Айзек скрывает свой акцент. Пытается казаться американцем, но сам не выдерживает, и заявляется в школу в шарфе и выглядит до того чужим, что сердце тревожно ноет. Скотт, кстати, не обратил бы внимания, он не слишком цепляется за детали, но у Скотта в друзьях есть Стайлз, а Стайлз - поклонник Шерлока Холмса, и как раз детали ценит.   
\- Я даже проверил, - сказал Стайлз на уроке, перегнувшись к Скотту через парту, - его отец все-таки англичанин. Я был прав!  
Стайлз доволен собой и своими догадками, а Скотту тошно вспоминать старого Лейхи. Еще бы, он-то видел и холодильник, и то, каким был Айзек, запертый в чулане.   
Тот животный ужас в глазах будет ему вечно сниться.  
Почему-то мысль о происхождении Айзека его не отпускает, Скотт пытается поймать того на всем английском.  
Когда Айзек волнуется, прорезается акцент.  
Шарф, этот, опять же.   
Кофты. Где Айзек эти кофты берет? Откуда тот берет деньги Скотт даже спрашивать боится. Может, ему положено, как несовершеннолетнему сироте, может, Дерек дает. Давал.  
Айзек утром трет покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза и в пижаме идет до ванной. У Скотта пижамы нет, так что он неловко мнется рядом в майке и боксерах. Зубы они чистят над одной раковиной, чтобы успеть в школу, сталкиваются локтями, и в этой сонной неловкости есть что-то уютное.   
Мелисса, кажется, только рада приютить Айзека на пару ночей. Она знает, что он оборотень, но еще она знает, что он сирота, над которым издевался собственный отец. На завтрак она даже успевает сделать им тосты с джемом, и это явно больше, чем мог приготовить Дерек.  
\- Я уже отвык от нормального завтрака, - хмыкнул Айзек, когда Мелисса убежала, пожелав удачи в школе.  
\- Дерек заставлял вас ловить себе кроликов? - улыбнулся Скотт, и тут же виновато вздохнул. Взгляд Айзека стал пустым.  
\- Было как-то раз. Но обычно заказывал пиццу. А Питер... тот фанат ресторанов, я заметил, когда мы искали...  
И снова запретная тема для разговора. За эти два года таких тем стало что-то уж слишком много.

Скотт измотан. Кости ломит, ему кажется, что он чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы, как на висках бьются жилки. Он немного безумен в этот момент, и все, на что хватает его человеческого разума, это не разорвать первого же прохожего. Потому что инстинкт заставляет раненого зверя быть агрессивным. Ему кажется, что терять больше нечего, уязвимость нервирует, и все, о чем он мечтает, это забиться в собственную комнату, где темно и тихо.  
Скотт сильно продвинулся в контроле, но до сих пор поражается, как легко это получается у Дерека. Его обычно если уж ранят, так все смертельно, и тот все равно не срывается. Будто вовсе не испытывает желания убить, только зарычать, только прикусить для отстрастки.   
Скотт пытается забраться в окно, но прыжок выходит короче, он лишь успевает зацепиться когтями за крышу и висит, пытаясь подтянуться. "Еще один рывок, МакКол, - уговаривает он сам себе, и в его голове вдруг звучит чуть визгливый голос тренера, - Давай, ты ж не мешок дерьма, и даже не пиньята, чтоб тут болтаться!".  
Он подтягивается, и это добивает его окончательно. Он с трудом переваливается через подоконник, падает на пол и ползет, оставляя за собой следы крови. Нет мыслей о том, что увидит мама, нет мыслей позвонить Дитону, он только доползает до угла за кроваться и ложится, свернувшись и пытаясь сохранить тепло. Кажется, он скулит.  
А потом дергается, рыча и скаля клыки. В его логове кто-то чужой. Чужая бета.   
Айзек подходит к нему осторожно, чуть мотает головой, морщится, меняя облик. Скотт все еще рычит, а Айзек тянет к нему руку.  
\- Скотт, - сейчас у него особый акцент, оборотничий, но шарф все еще на месте. Почему-то Скотт думает об этом шарфе, тот занимает все мысли. Но он не может прекратить рычать. Ему страшно. Он беспомощен. Рану в боку и на бедре жжет, будто туда вставили раскаленные прутья.  
\- Я помогу, - Айзек садится рядом, все еще держа вытянутой руку.   
Его голос звучит знакомо, его запахом пропитана комната, на нем одна из футболок самого Скотта, старая, немного потрепанная стирками, и Айзеку она маловата даже с расчетом того, что она растянута, как шатер цирка.  
Скотт скулит, а потом сдается и опускает голову. Айзек касается его плеча, уговаривает развернуться и лечь на кровать. Скотт машинально слушается, и Айзек взволнованно вздыхает, когда видит его порванную одежду и кровь.   
\- Как давно тебя?.. И кто?   
Скотт чувствует, что Айзек нервничает, он дышит его растерянностью, а быстрый ритм сердца заражает нервозностью его самого. И, тем не менее, Айзек все делает правильно. Укладывает его, помогает раздеться, осматривает раны, и, когда Скотт рычит, кладет руку ему на лоб и шепчет успокаивающе, и тут английский акцент слышится отчетливо:  
\- Шшш, все будет хорошо.  
Скотт не слишком верит, но боль проходит. Почти как с той бедной собакой, которой Айзек помог безболезненно отойти в мир иной.   
Он не видит, но знает, как расходятся вокруг ран черные жгуты вен. Аконит. Как же он устал от этого.   
Айзек сидит рядом, принюхивается к Скотту, почти касается раны носом. Потом стягивает шарф и перетягивает им рану на бедре, чтобы яд не распространялся так быстро. Ткань пропитывается чернотой.   
\- Узнаю вид, - говорит он облегченно, и они оба наверняка рады в этот момент тем тренировкам Дерека, которые так ненавидели, - Все хорошо. Сейчас все решим.  
Скотт сквозь забытье слышит, как Айзек что-то кричит в телефон.

Утром Скотт просыпается как новый, как Лазарь, умерший и восставший в присутствии Христа. Правда, вместо Христа на полу спит Стайлз. Неловко подложив под голову рюкзак, громко сопя во сне. Айзек же спит рядом, прижавшись к Скотту боком, и от его тела идет приятное тепло. Это снова уютно. Скотт, в принципе, счастлив, даже когда чувствует слабость, приподняв голову с подушки. Кто-то из ребят переодел его в чистое и протер кровь с подоконника и пола. Окно открыто, на тумбочке лежит сажа от соженного аконита.  
Когда Скотт встает, Айзек тоже резко открывает глаза. Они блестят желтым, но потом он улыбается, и они возвращают нормальный цвет.  
\- Ты в порядке!.. Мы здорово переволновались. Я уже боялся, что неправильно угадал, и Стайлз мог что-то перепутать, ты же знаешь...  
\- Все хорошо, - Скотт улыбается настолько широко, насколько может. - Ты молодец. Чудесный нюх.  
Стайлз на полу бормочет во сне.  
Скотту дико повезло с близкими людьми.


End file.
